


lonely

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: its valentines day and chan spends his day wishing his best friend was his lover





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is in the second point of view because i was trying it out and i like it  
> you refers to chan and he in italics refers to jisoo

You carry your chocolates and teddy bear that  _he_ gave you into math class. You sit down, nearly dropping all your papers and gifts as well. A boy that sits next to you eyes the chocolate in your left hand, asking you if  _he_ gave those to you. You hold back a blush and a smile, shaking your head yes. He asks if you like  _him_ and your cheeks can't help but warm. You do, but you can't say that.  _He_ doesn't like you. 

You are scared to admit it to yourself. You are scared to admit it to anyone else that  _he_ makes you happy and that  _he_ is the one you love. You just shake your head no even though you desperately want to say yes. Then, the boy would tell  _him_ about your crush and  _he_ would just laugh it off as a joke. He isn't in love with me,  _he_ will laugh, he isn't into his best friend! 

You know this is how it will go. This is what  _he_ says every time. Yes, you are gay and yes, you love  _him_ but  _he_ does not love you.  _He_ loves someone else, someone who is better than you in every possible way.  _He_ loves someone who can take care of him, and make him happy. You are just  _his_ best friend, nothing more and nothing less. Don't think you're special. You aren't.

Though, when you give  _him_ _his_ gift and  _his_ face lights up with joy, you cannot help yourself. You wonder what it's like to be  _his._ You want _him_ but you can't have _him_. _He_ is dating someone else. Someone who matters more than you. You think for a moment that maybe you can be more than just _his_ best friend even though deep inside your heart you know being ' _his_ best friend' is all you'll ever be.

So, you hold in your tears and make your heart stop crying. You keep a smile on your face, hoping that it makes _him_ happy. Even though you are so lonely on a day full of love, you make sure _he_ isn't.

Because _he_ is the only thing that matters.


End file.
